


Can't Smile Without You

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Series: Miraculous Marvel [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Batman Needs a Robin, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Crossover, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bruce Wayne, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Trans Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: She wasn't ready.Not for the storms that decimated her home. Not for the empty silence that surrounded her like a bleak, empty void, taking with it all sight and sound until she was just feelings. Feelings of agony and loss and some mixture of the two that made her want to claw it out of her chest.Ladybug had failed.In her absence, almost nothing was left of Paris. The snap destroyed half the world- including her partner, their enemies, and the miraculous they had wielded. She hadn't even known about the fight going on in America and then in space. And yet somehow all the death was her fault.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire, Luka Couffaine & Jason Todd, Luka Couffaine/Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735492
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141





	1. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the absense of guidance and hope, Ladybug steps up to lead what's left of her friends and their families to safety.

_Meet me on the battlefield, even on the darkest night._

_I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage_

_And you will be mine._

She wanted to scream.

Or maybe scream was the wrong word. It was a sound much more visceral and raw that banged around in her chest, rupturing and crushing and breaking everything it touched. The magic of Ladybug's suit protected her from what this meant, but she could feel every injury, big or small that she'd ever gotten as Ladybug. The magic of Destruction had been unleashed.

_Echoes of the shots ring out_

Ladybug had never considered what she would do without Chat. Without her loveable kitten who wasn't hers to love. She had no visible soul mark. She knew for a fact that he did- he had told her as much in the hope that hers would match. Shortly after, he'd found his soulmate in Nino Lahiffe. His best friend, so he'd said. It was how she'd found out his identity. Why she had told him hers.

Marinette had never considered what she would do without Adrien. She'd never had to. He was always there for her. Ever since they'd met. He was her best friend, her confidante and partner. They were platonic soulmates. Silver yin and yang symbols on their lower backs. They completed one another in ways neither of them really understood. They knew each other in ways no one else ever could. And she could not- would not- believe he was gone.

It was Carapace and Rena Rouge's terrified screams that let her know it was real.

_We may be the first to fall._

Chat and Queen Bee had turned to dust right before their eyes. The akumatized victim they had just finished fighting had turned to dust. Half of Paris was screaming and crying in agony as friends, loved ones and soulmates disappeared, dissolving right before their eyes. Ladybug could not allow herself the same luxury. It started with the ashes that used to be Adrien and Chloe. They were swept up in a gust of vicious wind that went up and up and up. Until it didn't anymore.

The energy of the black cat's ring that no longer was ripped through the city, taking down most of what it touched. The energy rebounded off the edge of the city- as far as their dissolved friends were concerned, the edge of forever. It moved upwards instead, collecting in a black cloud that covered the entire city. It rolled and churned, and for a moment, all was silent.

_Everything could stay the same, or we could change it all._

The first crack of lightning didn't quite touch. It came dangerously close. The next one did not miss. When it touched Alya, it turned her to stone. Marinette and Nino, Miraculous or not, didn't have a way to fight this. So they ran. Master Fu's home was untouched, though the pile of ash let them know he had been here. They took the Miraculous that were left and ran. Marinette took the mouse, the horse, the bull and the snake. Nino took the monkey, the tiger and the pig.

"Look for our classmates! The miraculous that aren't here have more than likely disappeared. This will be our best shot at protecting them!"

She noted that the rabbit, the fox and the dragon were gone, among others. Which likely meant that their holders were too. She bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Ladybug? Are you-"

"We don't have time to worry about me! Get those miraculous to our classmates and then bring them and what's left of their families to the Couffaines' houseboat! We'll portal through to somewhere safe from there!"

Nino didn't hesitate, nodding and running off for the homes of their friends. She checked hers but- . . . her mother was ash and her father was stone. She made a quick stop at her grandfather's as well, but there too there was only ash and crushing silence. Though, a quick trip to Alya's house left her with Alya's little sisters to carry with her. The streets were deathly quiet as they went, and she knew she didn't have the time to look into every house. No matter how much she wanted to save everyone, it was far, far too late.

She went for Mylene and Ivan first. Their parents hadn't made it, and Mylene brought Ivan's baby brother with them. They were all that was left. The devastation was palpable. They were gifted the mouse and bull miraculous, and she found it quite fitting. She delivered the horse next, her classmates behind her. By the time they reached their destination, they had also picked up Nathaniel and Marc, along with Marc's little brother. Max's mother had survived the snap- she went along numbly as he transformed and took them all to The Liberty.

Nino was there with his little brother, a transformed Kim and Rose. Kim's mother had made it, and she sat with Max's mother trying to comprehend what their reality had become. Juleka had been gifted the tiger, and was transformed, talking quietly with Rose. Marinette looked to Luka at the front of the house boat, walking with purpose. She held out the snake bracelet to him. Luka smiled sadly, sliding it on. Sass popped out, giving him a sad look back.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Luka."

The guitarist chucked dryly.

"Likewise Sass, I just wish it were under better circumstances . . . are you ready, my friend?"

Sass nodded sagely.

"They need you."

Luka just sighed.

" . . . Sass, scale slither!"

A magical girl transformation later, and Viperion was prepared for whatever may come. Ladybug set her hand on his shoulder and gave a soft smile.

"You'll have plenty of time with him once we're safe. I know it's going to be bittersweet, but the bracelet is yours. Sass is to remain with you."

He could hear her melody. A slow, soulful sound that made him want to weep. A ring of truth weaving it's way through notes that tried to punch a hole in his chest as Ladybug turned to address Pegase.

_Meet me on the battlefield_

"Max, we need a portal! Take us as far away as you can, but stay on world! Juleka, I need you to steer us through! Luka, Ivan and Nino will stay with me and watch for threats! Mylene, Rose and Kim, stay with the civilians! Keep them below deck, and out of harm's way! It's gonna be bumpy hitting the portal, so everybody get to your stations!"

It sent people skittering as well as anything. Ladybug stared ahead into the portal that Max had opened. A vortex of swirling blues and purples that gave her just the smallest bit of hope.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hold onto somethin'."

The words had barely passed her lips when they hit the portal.


	2. Paper Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being lost in the rift for several years, the Miraculous holders make their way to the Avengers.  
> A funny name, for people who never even tried to avenge their own. But Ladybug supposes that it's better late than never.

_A paper crown,_

_And a heart made of glass_

Five years. Five years that felt like seconds. One moment they were passing into the portal, the next they were waking up on the other side despite the fact that none of them remembered falling asleep. Kaalki had made a miscalculation when they went through the rift. A big miscalculation. But on the bright side, at least they were out of immediate danger. Even if they were halfway across the world five years later, at least the storm hadn't spread.

And of course, it was Ladybug that they looked to. The heroes had all lost their transformations while they were asleep, which meant that now, they were looking to Marinette. Even without her invulnerable suit. She pulled on the Ladybug within her, and Nino saw something he hadn't yet seen. Marinette's face become someone else. Someone battleworn and brave, ready to protect them. Ready to die if need be.

"Alright, we're going to send out three people into the city to gauge the situation. Luka, Mylene, suit up. Everyone else, stay in civilian form. Unless something or someone is life threatening, do no engage.

Nino, if anything threatens everyone, Shellter is your best bet until we get back. Get Wayzz something to eat just in case. Ivan, Juleka, Kim, if that doesn't work, prepare to defend. Max, feed Kaalki. If all else fails, you portal out but stay within range. Send your location via miraculous if you have to move the boat. Everybody understand?"

A round of nods and quiet affirmations and three transformations later, Ladybug, Viperion and Anonymouse were jumping over and running across rooftops. It was very clear to Nino that she took her role very seriously. As the most experienced superhero there, she was taking the lead. If she wasn't careful, the weight of it would crush her.

_A tattered gown,_

_And a kingdom of ash,_

_She walks alone._

Ladybug was not alone. Not by any stretch of the imagination. She knew that. So why did she feel so isolated? She just chalked it up to losing her best friend. No one else here really knew her. Luka, maybe. Nino and Kim, once. During their childhood. But she was Ladybug. Moreover, she was Marinette. It was just who she was to protect people. With or without help.

The tower in her vision bore the name Stark, so this had to be New York City. They were in America then. Which meant that to her left somewhere was . . . ha! Gesturing to the other heroes, she bounded off towards what could only be the Avengers' base!

When they landed, Ladybug took point, pushing her way through the doors followed by her friends. Conversation stopped to stare at three spandex clad teenagers.

"Can we help you kids? There's kind of a crisis going on."

It was a very good thing they taught languages at Francois-Dupont. Setting a hand on her hip, Ladybug arched a brow.

"Yes, and we are here to help. I'm Ladybug, a superhero of Paris. Whatever this is took out half my city and unleashed a magical storm that turned the rest to stone. There are nine heroes and what's left of our families that escaped. We've come to assist in fixing this. Any way we can."

The man who spoke to her had a glowing contraption in his chest that she could see through his shirt. He set his fingers to his temples as though she were giving him a headache.

"Listen, kid-"

"No, you listen Mister Stark."

The Avengers blinked at her tone, and she straightened, marching forward and tapping a finger to Tony's metal heart.

"I don't give a **_damn_** what you think. I do not care what you _**think**_ you know about us, how you _**assume**_ we won't know what we're doing, or what authority you _**presume**_ to have over us. I have lost my entire family, my best friend, probably any chance of ever finding my soulmate, and the city I've been protecting since I was _**thirteen years old**_. So you're going to stop patronizing me and just point us towards how we can help. The Avengers have yet to be effective . . . Let's fix that."

Black Widow stepped up and observed her, before nodding her approval.

"Alright, the girl's got attitude. I like her. Call your team. We'll give everybody an assignment then."

Nodding her thanks, she pulled her yoyo from her waist and opened it, calling Nino. He picked up on the third ring.

"I need you, Max, and Kim. Leave Rose, Juleka and Ivan as protection for the civilians."

"Understood. I've got your location, give us five minutes."

"Stay out of sight if you can. Bug out."

When she settled her weapon back at her waist, she ignored the curious looks from the Avengers.

"Anony, watch for the others. Carapace should be leading."

"You got it bug."

"Viper, keep ready just in case."

"Always, my melody."

Ladybug turned to the older heroes again, and the mettle in her eyes, the power in her frame- were terrifying. She had been through the fire and come out with tempered steel in her veins.

"I'll tell you a bit about my teammates to help you better place us. It's your operation, we're just here to lend a hand. We fix your problem, we fix ours too."

Tony nodded his head.

"Then let's get started."

_She can never look back._

_The story of a queen_

_Whose castle has_

_Fallen to the sea._

Ladybug insisted she eat her lunch on the roof. No one objected, as long as an Avenger was with her so no one got the wrong idea. She chose Black Widow, and Natasha had a feeling it was a case of like attracts like. She didn't mind much. The fresh air did her good. All the science talk only served to confused her for the most part. She was a woman of action. Looking at Ladybug, she had a feeling she was thinking roughly the same thing.

_She'll make it out,_

_But she's never the same._

_She's looking down_

_At the scars that remain._

Marinette was taking a break. Tikki needed a little bit of time, so she'd taken a short walk and detransformed. The kwami was seated in her hand, munching leisurely on a cookie. The footsteps were quiet, but she heard them anyways. She attributed that to the years of miraculous wielding. Her senses were enhanced, as were her physical attributes. Though- the time in the rift seemed to give her even more of an edge.

"Miss Widow, I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to spy on me and came out. Anything you'd like to know, you can just ask."

For a moment, there was silence. Then the woman in question materialized.

"And will you answer them?"

"If you will."

The redhead just chuckled.

"Fair enough, we'll start simple then. My name is Natasha Romanov. Can I ask yours?"

The girl had been turned away, and she turned bluebell eyes toward Natasha. She took in a sharp breath. The scars were unbelievable. Drawing up from under her shirt's collar, a few on her arms that were only visible because the girl had discarded her grey jacket beside her. One coming down from under her hair and around to the side of her neck. And those were just the visible ones. When she stood, careful of the little red creature in her hand, Natasha glimpsed a few more.

"Marinette . . . Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pleased to meet you Miss Romanov."

Natasha could only blink. If like attracted like, it should be Steve out here. Because Marinette was a soldier.


	3. No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel? Check.  
> We're skipping most of the movie because it's not really relevant to this story and the miraculous wielders aren't really too involved in the time traveling. Checking the machines and waiting for the most part.  
> In other news: Thanos is about to get his ass beat by a sixteen year old girl in polka dots and a really pissed off witch.

The feeling was . . . heady.

The time travel had worked, bringing back every life that had been taken by a deluded alien who had thought he was saving them. Like they should be grateful he tore families apart and destroyed half of all life across the galaxy. Not that it mattered. Everyone was back now. Adrien and Nino were holding each other in tears off to her left, Alya was reuniting with her sisters somewhere to her right. The world was as it should be.

Better, in fact. Because standing right in front of her, looking at her her with eyes that were full of tears but blue _blue_ how could anyone's eyes be so _blue? So familiar her chest ached with the sight of them._ The summer sky could never come close. Neither noticed their hands coming up until they touched. For a moment, the world went white. Pain lanced through her wrist and she hissed through her teeth as the boy- _her soulmate_ -groaned. When the feeling faded and her eyes opened, they widened at the sight.

Across her wrist were red and blue lines, twining together around and around. The lines came together on top of her wrist, forming into a red and blue spider. The mark on the suit he was wearing. On his wrist, the lines could also be found, except the depiction was a ladybug, its spots blue. Blue like his suit. Blue like the sea. Blue, thought Peter Parker, like her eyes.

And then there was no more time because the fight had begun and there was a big purple alien threatening to wipe them out of existence. To take away what they had just now found. It was now that she truly became a guardian.

The power of the miraculous was drawn to her righteous fury. To the first intense emotion she had allowed herself to feel in years. She watched the portals with a grin, the people flooding out making hope surge in her chest. There were armored troops and flying fighters. Sorcerers and mercenaries. Even a giant Ant-Man who let loose The Hulk and War Machine. And suddenly, she was up in the air. Someone had launched her, and she thought she let out a strangled gasp. She didn't know. What she did know was that there was jerk, and she stopped falling. She was up with the aerial forces. Looking back, she couldn't help but laugh. Because there, on her back, were iridescent wings with red framing. She flew a loop, and flew low enough to talk to her soulmate.

"Let's get into the action! We'll have plenty of time to talk later!"

He nodded, grinning up at her.

"I'm gonna find Mister Stark! I'll see you when this is over!"

And off she flew. She pulled on the powers of the miraculous, each of her suited up friends (minus Nino, who was protecting the civilians) glowed, their bodies changing to accommodate their miraculous. Some changes, she knew, would stay with them even after they let down their transformations. Like Juleka's sharpened nails or Adrien's pointed incisors. For her part, Tikki warned her, she was actually fusing with her miraculous. And with Tikki. At the end, she may very well be the embodiment of the ladybug.

She was quick and concise, circling the fight, dipping and diving and incapacitating. Sometimes dragging Thanos' minions into the path of a shot or a blade, which Tikki called mercy. Better than serving a madman with a god complex.

The Infinity Gauntlet flew across the field as Black Panther was knocked to the ground. Thanos found himself, in his pursuit of it, face to face with a woman Marinette recognized as the Scarlet Witch. Wanda Maximoff, as Natasha had called her before her sacrifice. She hit him with bolts of energy so fierce he could barely withstand them. Held her own against his sword.

As for Marinette, she found herself tailing her soulmate as he swung through the rubble, taking down any enemies his suit didn't. She swung her yoyo into a shield above them when Thanos' ships began firing, grinning when they were taken down by the glowing form of Captain Marvel. But somehow she'd lost Peter. It took her a moment to spot he again, and he was almost overwhelmed. She was grateful for Captain America, zipping off to catch up with him. Unfortunately, she still had to fight her way through to get to him.

By the time she managed, Peter was on the ground, Captain Marvel helping him up. 

"I don't know how you're gonna get it through all of that."

Marinette landed at the same time as Wanda, chuckling softly. Wanda just gave a little nod.

"Don't worry."

The rest of the more prominent women were quickly assembling, and the queen of Wakanda finished Wanda's thought.

"She's got help."

Pepper Potts, who was Iron Maiden right then, Asgard's Valkyrie, Wakanda's princess Shuri, Guardians of the Galaxy Mantis and Gamora, The Amazing Wasp, And Marinette's own Empress and Rena Rouge fell in quickly, facing the enemy head on. Marinette winked to her newly discovered soulmate, launching back into the battle with the rest.

~~~~~

It was bloody, and she was going to bed approximately fourteen showers before she felt anywhere near clean, but it was over. But it didn't feel like a victory. Standing in the rubble, she stood with the Avengers as they watched Pepper Potts and Peter Parker say goodbye to the hero of this battle. Tony Stark took the infinity stones just in time to snap Thanos and his army out of existence. New York was in ruins, but she knew it would be rebuilt. But . . . There was one thing she wanted to try.

Stepping forward, she knelt gently beside her soulmate. Looking across at Pepper, she gestured to Tony.

"May I?"

Pepper just nodded, and Marinette swallowed hard. She'd never done this for anyone so seriously injured, but maybe she could do something. She had to try. What good was it having these powers if she couldn't do anything good with them. So she lifted both hands, one taking Tony's where he'd held the infinity stones and the other settling over the machine in his chest. She took one look at the dying man before her, and shoved her magic out in massive amounts. Enough to send waves of red light through the gathered crowd of heroes while she worked. She could feel them all holding their breath. Watching her. She knew that if she failed, at least she'd tried. But she refused to fail.

She heard a note be sung of to her left, an orange glow starting up and feeding into her own red aura. It was followed by more, and soon she was being fed magic from nearly every miraculous. They were giving her their energy, and she closed her eyes, focusing on using that precious gift to save Tony Stark's life. In her mind, she registered Tikki speaking to her.

"Marinette, you know what this will do to you. Are you sure you want this?"

Marinette just swallowed.

" . . . Yes."

The light burst forth once more, the tips of her hair turning red and her wings strengthening, suit morphing into a long red dress as her hair came loose from its hair ties. Her eyes glowed an almost ethereal blue at she merged further with her miraculous, watching Tony's skin heal and his suit mend under her hands. He groaned in pain, and tried to push himself up, Marinette and Pepper helping him up, though her hands were still glowing, still working. Tony looked around.

"But I . . . I thought I was done for. What's happening?"

Peter grinned, setting a hand on Marinette's back.

"This is Marinette, my soulmate. She's healing you, with help from her friends."

The little family stared in awe as she finally stopped, her breathing a bit harsh but otherwise fine as she leaned against Peter and her friends stopped their harmony.

"I'm sorry. I can't fix everything. You'll still need to go to a hospital, and you'll be on bedrest for quite a while. But you will survive."

Peter wrapped his arms around her, and she melted into them, to the cheers of The extended Avengers. Chucking weakly, she let her eyes drift shut. They could celebrate without her. Now, she needed to sleep. Not that she had any choice, she mused, hearing Peter worriedly calling her name as her world faded to black.


	4. Marinette Scares People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette helps a scared father  
> Peter is in awe  
> Literally everyone else is scared of the tiny ball of repressed rage that is Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we're crossing over with DC too, fight me.
> 
> Basically, Bruce adopted Jason and then promptly adopted Tim when he figured them out because Tim needed a family who were going to take care of him. Not to mention, they were dead naming him and saying he couldn't possibly be a boy. Obviously he was their daughter, they had no son. So Bruce snatched him from them. Mari and her parents have catered for the Wayne family and she accidentally found out their secret identities.
> 
> Whoops?

She slept well, Marinette thought, for somewhere she'd never been before. Though that could have something to do with the bone deep exhaustion and Peter never leaving her side. He stayed close to her the whole time she was unconscious, and Marinette found herself in clothes a bit too tight. Which didn't make much sense, because they were her normal clothes.

_Yes, but as the Ladybug your more feminine attributes have been enhanced because of the nature of your powers._

Startled, she looked around.

"Tikki?"

The voice that was more of a feeling that a sound, chuckled warmly. It did sound like Tikki, if a bit more natural. A bit more human.

_Yes, that's right Marinette. But as you've nearly completely merged with the Miraculous, I am a part of you now. I can no longer manifest on your material plain._

Marinette swallowed thickly, blinking away the tears that burned her eyes.

_Oh no, please don't cry my darling. There is no need to be upset. I will be with you until you fully merge with the magic, which will be another conscious choice. I will stay with you till you no longer need me._

Marinette shuffled softly, her hands trembling in her lap. She thought her response this time, too sure she would sob if she were to open her mouth.

'And what if I always need you?'

Tikki giggled at her.

_You will not always need me. But if that were the case, sweet girl . . . then you would always have me._

A single tear fell down her cheek, the boy next to her stirring and rubbing at his eyes.

"Marinette . . . What's wrong?"

And if the sight of his pretty blue eyes made her break down with the memories of a red fairy that would soon no longer be? Well, no one needed to know that. Not that Peter would ever tell them. She deserved to be afraid for the future without everyone sticking they're noses in her business.

Still, Peter wasn't sure there was much of anything he could do. So for the moment, he just held her close while she cried, listening to the beat of his aching heart. And really, that was enough.

~~~~~

Most of the extended Avengers had noticed that they were many. Enough to populate a small country really. It was quite nice to see that there were this many heroes in the world. Not to mention those who were off world or fighting another threat.

For their part the Miraculous team were happy to be included. They were glad to have been able to assist in the final fight. Even though Marinette had decided to proceed into the final stages of miraculous wielding. The rest had yet to catch up, but it helped that she had finally set to rights a few misconceptions to do with their placements. Adrien wasn't a black cat, he was a fox. And Alya wasn't a fox because she was a dog. Once they had changed Miraculous for the correct ones, another piece shifted into place.

A few holders were still in Paris, as were the last couple of miraculous. But Max fixed that easily enough with help from Doctor Steven Strange. They'd let Doctor Strange into the know about their identities, as well as King T'challa, who had a direct line to Ladybug, Tony Stark, who was essentially her soulmate's father figure, and Peter Parker, who would've found out the rest of them anyways. From Marinette's identity, it wasn't difficult to figure the rest of them out. Black Widow would've known too, but she was . . . Well- the point was that those were the people who knew.

So no one was expecting when some kid with pitch black hair and bags under his eyes so heavy they must weight as much as he did burst into the newly rebuilt Avengers base months later and immediately darted for Marinette, who allowed herself to be hugged tightly by the stranger, waving off her friends with a simple hand gesture.

"Mari, I need your help!"

She chuckled softly, breaking the stranger's hold on her and bending to be at his height.

"Hello to you too Timmy. What's the matter?"

He looked frantic, and the next words out of his mouth made her blood run cold.

"It's Jason! Mari you have to help, he won't make it! Please!"

She was going to skin Bruce Wayne alive when she saw him.

~~~~~

Bruce would be the first to admit, he wasn't the best even it came to emotions. Hell- he was downright terrible with them. But to have it explained to him so mercilessly, that it might've gotten one of his boys killed . . . Well- that was another thing entirely.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had never treated him any differently than she would anyone else. He took some comfort in the fact that he wasn't getting this speech because he was Bruce Wayne, but because he was a father. And because he tried to be a good one. If she didn't think he could do better, she wouldn't bother to tell him what he was doing wrong.

She sighed softly.

"I know that it can be difficult for you Bruce, but you have to think about what your being so closed off does to them! Jason is still pretty raw about Tim. He's still so unsure of his place. He didn't even think he deserved this chance in the beginning. Things like that don't just change overnight, you have to give him time . . . For now, I'd say just look after Jason. I'll look after Tim while he's in New York, and we can extend his stay till Jason is feeling a bit better."

Bruce didn't want to get rid of Tim, but if was a relief he'd be somewhere he would be safe. And not just physically. Marinette knew how to take care of him. His emotional and mental health would be as safe as his physical health. She was better at this than him. Besides, he wasn't about to argue with her.

She was little, but she was terrifying.

~~~~~

Peter had never seen something so cool in his life. She had dragged Max over, made him open a portal, out of which she dragged a woman that she told Juleka to tie up. Then she pulled out a beaten boy and the portal closed just in time for the bomb on the other side to explode, sending a wave of heat their way as it closed entirely. 

The boy, she helped to sit up and began to heal, at least enough that he would live. Of course, he would still need to recover. He was unconscious when she picked him up and told Max to open another portal. She gestured for Peter and Tim to follow her, the three of them walking out into a lavish home. In which they found a pacing man, who froze at the sight of them and rushed over.

Marinette handed over the boy and stepped back, intertwining her fingers with Peter's and wrapping an arm around Tim as the man rushed off. The boy slumped against Marinette's side, and she assured him that his brother would be okay, and that he was more than welcome to stay with her in New York for the time being.

Which, of course, made Peter happy. She was staying! She wasn't going to leave yet! He could spend more time with her!

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she squeezed back, a sight grin across her features as the boy agreed that it would be better for him to stay with her.

When the boy's father came back, he thanked her for saving the other boy, Jason. She had demurred, then torn into him about the emotional well-being of his children, and he had let go of her hand to rub her back. Her wings rested behind her, and he was sure the man hadn't seen them yet. Not that it mattered, but Peter was amused by that too as the man took the tongue lashing with as much dignity as one could when being verbally flayed by a seventeen year old girl. Which was to say, not a whole lot.

She told the man she would be taking his younger son back to New York in such a way that he didn't even question it, just assured that his son had everything he would need, though the boy did run off to collect a few more things he wanted to take with them. The man asked that she take care of Tim, and he assured him she would.

By the time Tim got back, there was a portal open to take them back to the Avengers base, where the Miraculous team, who had been playing cards, scrambled to clean up and check on her and the boy, who was carrying a duffle bag, a backpack and a tablet.

Peter decided it was fun to watch people he afraid of his tiny soulmate. - Girlfriend? He should really get around to asking her about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially Tim was on a trip with Conner Kent to see the big city, he and Marinette have talked a few times since he arrived and he tells her about Jason. She can't just leave him to die, so she enlists Max to help her yank him out and take him home.
> 
> Then she hands Bruce Wayne his ass on a platter and tells him to take better emotional care of his kids. Then she just like- . . . Snatches Tim.


End file.
